Protoplanetary
by Hiriskal
Summary: Since the beginning there was fire. -K  but T just in case-


Astroscience, HOW DOES IT WORK?

HHHNNNNNNNGGGGG

This is going on the idea that Celestia, Luna, and Discord are not the only gods/spirits within My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but that there are many responsible for creating/representing stuff. :B

Also, IDEOLOGY ABOUNDS.

( My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro )

* * *

><p>When the universe was young there were only the primal spirits of creation that existed alongside scattered supermassive stars. When the stars went supernova the spirits scattered their bits across the dark sky that would later be named <em>space<em>. Those young stars, born from stellar nurseries, formed accretion disks while fewer -from their circumstellar disks- created planets through dust and rocks as the spirits watched over their _galaxy_. When the stars matured and entered their main sequence lifeforms grew from the planets that had been made. At first they were simple creatures that did not even seem to have the ability to think but then they shot up from the ground and changed radically from one another.

On one particular planet called _Earth_ the life had been quite abruptly snuffed out by fire and ash-the spirits had considered it a terrible failure before laying in wait. It was to their joy when life began to form again from microscopic creatures that they could barely see. They changed in many ways from each other once more but this time the spirits decided to intervene. From their fingertips they made many races that would call the planet their home. Within each race they gave their blessings that varied from the others-of some which would be called flight, magic, and strength. The ponies divided themselves when they became civilized and gave each characteristic a name. The most prominent would be known as the earth, pegasi, and the unicorns. Beliefs began to vary for everyone as spirits like them were suddenly born from the strong minds of their creations. Two of which were sisters, one white and one purple alicorn, to raise the sun and moon. They were much weaker than the others, still just foals, as they continued to grow.

One day a mismatched spirit grew restless-he had been alive for a very long time and for him it had been "_oh so dreadfully boring."_ He was powerful and wrested vicious control from the other spirits through wicked manipulation that weakened then killed many of them. It was because of this that most of the land could not grow on it's own anymore. He reigned for a very long time and so many beings suffered because of him. The two sisters waited as they grew in power while hearing the cries of the mortals begging for help against such a chaotic evil. They had been born to care for life and it hurt them to not be able to do a thing.

Over time the Earth was slowly dying because of this spirit, this _chimera_, that had so eagerly decided to ruin it. The sky had been choked a horrible dark gray from the ashes of war machines constantly being fueled. The plants withered away as they left behind cracked, dried up, dead dirt. The sisters, unable to stand the abuse of the natural order of life, focused the parts of the soul that every living thing had been born with at their creation and headed out to fight _Discord._

The elements of harmony represent the utter goodness inside everybody who has not let them die and lose their connection. The two sisters, stringing the magic to their souls and making them one with themselves, chased Discord across the planet before it ended in woods that could still live on it's own. The spirit of disharmony and chaos had raised himself upward with a hiss before the three gods broke out into a vicious fight. Turning into stone, unable to admit defeat, he had talked directly to the purple alicorn sister. People would come to hate her and her night while everyone would love her sister and the sun. The two, ignoring his prophecy, went off to heal the Earth.

It had been a state of restlessness as the two had coaxed forth the others to help mend the dying planet. Life, where it died, had began to renew itself with the help of all the races-happiness was back again. Eventually the two gods turned princesses built a castle within the forest that they had defeated Discord in so as to keep a watchful eye upon him should the spell binding him ever break. Their rule had been praised by all as they retook control of their roles over the sun and moon. During this time their names had become known as Celestia, the sister who raised the sun, and Luna, the sister who raised the moon. Celestia was loved and worshiped with admiration as Luna began to change. Something inside her had been corrupted as she noticed no one seemed to love the night she unfurled with her wings. This bitterness began to brew hotter and hotter in her heart before some sort of outside darkness overtook then changed her.

The body of a purple alicorn foal grew into that of a pitch black mare with a star covered mane who refused to lower the sun. Celestia, confused, had looked up upon her sister before trying to convince her to lower the sun. No longer Luna but now _Nightmare Moon_ refused her sister as the pink-haired alicorn with a white coat wept in grief. Summoning the elements of harmony once more the two fought a terrible battle before the mare fell. Celestia, unable to scatter apart her younger sister who she loved so much, banished the corrupted foal-turned-mare to the moon for eternity. Celestia took on the power of her sister to help restore balance once more as she left their old home behind.

Canterlot was born around her new castle and from there the ideas of Equestria's Ponyville and it's surrounding towns would be born. Now, as she raises the moon into the sky to welcome the night, she gazes at her sisters face. _The Mare in the Moon _stares back as Celestia slowly looks over each star. Closing her eyes she reaches out to the primal forces of creation and touches another sun being born. Opening her eyes she can feel as a protoplanetary disk takes root, grabbing dust and rocks to birth planets from it's fire. It will take a very long time, if even possible, for life to be born.

It has been a very long time since she has last cried and she recalls it has been since defeat of Nightmare Moon. Now, while the young sun swirls into existence, she cannot help but think-

_-how heartbreakingly beautiful. Protoplanetary._


End file.
